satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Hell is Inside
'"Hell is Inside" '''is the one hundred and twelfth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on March 10th, 2015. Summary Natalie, taken over by Hell, asks Felix if he wants to join her. He starts to shift into his true demon form, telling her to get away. He mutters that this situation is angering him, and asks what happened as she was fine before. He worries that Satan will be mad at him if he sees Natalie this way. Gabriel drops from the trees, ordering Felix to keep his composure and not show Natalie his true body. He offers to restrain her so she won't see his demon form when she wakes up. In her head, Natalie continues to be sucked into Satan's body. She tries to get away but fails, and asks what he's doing. He says she'll be there soon, like the rest of Hell's souls. He says that Hell's been staring at her since the beginning, as Hell is literally inside of Satan. She asks who he is, and he says they're companions, undesireds, and "Them". Her eyes start to tear up and she remembers some of the good times she's had with Satan."Not Be So Obvious", thisiskindagross, "Meeting Mommy", "Break the Contract", "Terrible at Being Mean", "Natalie?", "This Boy is on Fire", "Still Giving You Problems?", "Prologue", "Not a Marshmallow", "Atta Girl" She yells at Hell Satan to let go, successfully pushing him away and falling on the ground. When she wakes up, Gabriel and Felix ask her if she's okay. She jolts upright, surprised to see Gabriel. He grabs her shoulder and tells her to slow down as she just went through something traumatic. He explains that he put some of Heaven's essence into her to bring her back to reality. She looks over and sees Felix with a paper bag over his head in an attempt to hide his demon form from her. She tells Felix he can take the bag off if it's hot or too hard to breathe in there, but Gabriel catches her attention again. She explains her experience with Hell to Gabriel. He's not surprised, and explains that only a few people know exactly how Satan was punished with Hell. He says the way she was affected by it scares him, and that he's concerned for Satan's well-being as well. Natalie asks if he'll help find him, and he reluctantly agrees. Natalie receives a phone call from Anthea, asking if anything happened to Felix as Laila was experiencing muscle spasms. Ripping the bag off his head, Felix grabs Natalie's phone and assures her everything is fine, not giving her a chance to respond before saying he loved her and bidding her farewell. Natalie scolds him for lying, but he simply says it successfully shut her probing down. Gabriel offers to take them back to their hotel when Felix regains his human-looking form. He says he knows the signs to find his brother and that it shouldn't be difficult. Satan sits in the woods, his seals still dripping. He hears voices asking why he's upset, and looks over to see what looks like Natalie sitting by a rock. She says he can tell her what's wrong as that's what friends are for. Characters in order of appearance References Category:Episode Category:Run Arc